Tu m'as enseigné la perfection jusqu'à me briser
by Iboubou
Summary: J'aimerais faire un pacte avec toi, Maman. Rends-moi ma liberté, je n'ébruiterais rien de mon départ. Rends-moi ma vie et je ne te couvrirais plus de honte, plus jamais. Je cesserais de te résister lorsque je serais loin de toi, je te le promets. Accepte ce pacte, Maman, en dédommagement de tout ce que tu m'as fait. OS sur Olga de You belong with me and I can't go without you


Bonjour bonjour !

Petit cadeau du jour pour les lecteurs de ma fiction longue sur Victoire et Teddy. Un OC dont j'ai eu de bons retours.

Et donc je l'approfondis un peu pour vous! C'est une OS sans prétention, écrite en une poignée de minutes.

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

« Olga ? »

Sa mère ne s'était pas couchée. La jeune fille se figea dans le couloir, sera le poing sur sa baguette, tenta d'apaiser les palpitations de son cœur. Elle aurait aimé partir sans la voir. Eviter ses manipulations, ses jugements. Mais sa mère avait entendu le grincement de la porte de sa chambre, le claquement de ses talons sur le parquet. Sans doute même avait-elle toujours su ce qui se tramait.

« Olga, tu n'es pas encore couchée ? »

Elle avala difficilement sa salive.

Une femme forte ne se serait pas arrêtée. Une femme forte aurait gardé le menton haut et tracé sa route. Mais Olga n'était pas une femme forte. Elle n'était même pas une femme. Dès que la voix de sa mère s'élevait, elle redevenait une petite fille. La petite fille émerveillée qui aimait sa mère, celle qui vivait dans un monde merveilleux. La petite fille dont le monde avait été bouleversé du jour au lendemain.

D'un mouvement circulaire du poignet, elle leva le sortilège qui portait ses valises et rangea sa baguette dans la poche que toute sorcière digne de son nom se devait d'avoir cachée dans ses jupons. Elle lissa les plis de sa robe du plat de la main, replaça la mèche rouge qui luttait pour retrouver sa liberté dans son chignon et se tourna vers le rail de lumière tremblotante qui filtrait sous la porte de la bibliothèque.

Maria Romanov était assise dans le fauteuil scandinave qui avait suivi leur déménagement à Moscou. Lisant à la lueur d'une bougie, habillée d'une robe de chambre en soie blanche et fleurie, les cheveux parfaitement tressés sur l'épaule, les jambes élégamment croisées sur le côté, un livre dans la main… Même à deux heures du matin passées, sa mère ne laissait deviner aucun défaut. Parfaite jusqu'au bout des ongles, jusqu'au bout de la langue, jusqu'au bout de la manipulation. C'était bien la base de l'éducation qu'Olga avait reçu ces dix dernières années. Sa mère balaya du regard la tenue de sa fille dont les cheveux n'étaient plus aussi bien coiffés qu'ils ne l'étaient six heures plus tôt et dont les pieds commençaient à rougirent, coincés dans des escarpins plus vertigineux que confortables.

« Tu ne t'es pas encore changée ? Toi qui ne cesse de te plaindre des soirées mondaines de Vladimir… »

Vladimir. Le petit ami de sa mère depuis dix ans. Un homme que toute petite fille privée de père aurait dû aimer. Mais personne n'aimait Vladimir. Vladimir terrorisait pour gagner l'ordre. Vladimir la terrorisait elle. Bien plus depuis ce soir-là.

Olga réprima un frissonnement juste à temps pour que sa mère ne le remarque pas. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se faire reprocher sa faiblesse à présent qu'elle trouvait enfin le courage de regarder la vie en face. Et sa mère n'était pas du genre à accepter que sa fille fasse preuve d'humanité.

Maria se leva en posant son livre sur la console, s'approcha de sa fille d'un pas aérien et contrôlé, annula le sort qui maintenait son chignon en place. Les boucles rouges d'Olga tombèrent en cascade dans son dos, épaisses et soyeuses. Sa mère en amena quelques-unes par-dessus son épaule, faisant preuve d'un geste presque affectueux. Comme à chaque fois, Olga espéra. Elle espéra une parole gentille, valorisante. Elle espéra un compliment qu'elle n'avait pas reçu depuis ses plus jeunes années.

« Il faudra que tu réactives le sort de coloration de tes cheveux. Ils manquaient de rouge. Ils ne brillaient pas ce soir. Tu ne brillais pas. »

Olga retint des larmes en même temps qu'un rire nerveux. Comment avait-elle pu espérer… Elle s'éloigna d'un pas. Se détournant pour ne pas la regarder, Olga s'approcha de la bibliothèque qui se trouvait à sa droite, celle qui débordait d'ouvrages moldus et sorciers inestimables écrit dans une multitude de langue que personne dans cette maison n'avaient jamais lu et apprécié à leur juste valeur. Elle balaya du bout du doigt les nerfs en relief des livres et s'autorisa un sourire triste avec la sensation de n'avoir jamais exprimé d'émotion aussi spontanée depuis longtemps. Une flamme s'alluma en elle, elle s'y accrocha.

C'était son moment, elle n'en aurait pas d'autres. Ce soir, Olga partait. Sa décision était prise. Elle ne reverrait plus jamais sa mère.

« Non, Maman. Ce soir, je ne brillais pas. Veux-tu savoir pourquoi ? »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Olga attrapa son jupon épais à deux mains, le secoua pour en retirer les plis disgracieux que ses mouvements avaient créés alors que le tissu irisé attrapait la lumière de l'unique bougie allumée.

« J'ai trouvé cette robe sur mon lit cet après-midi. Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne l'avais jamais vu avant ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Olga marqua une pause, reprit son souffle alors que seul l'orage balayant la capitale frappait contre les grandes fenêtres du Palais, troublant le silence presque serein qui régnait.

« J'ai pensé… J'ai pensé que tu l'avais choisi pour moi. Que tu me l'avais offert ce soir parce qu'elle serait parfaite pour la réception. J'ai pensé… Maman, j'ai pensé que tu me l'offrais parce que je viens d'avoir dix-sept ans, et parce que dans deux semaines, je m'en pars pendant des mois en France. J'ai bien compris que je m'étais leurrée. Vladimir me l'a fait comprendre. »

Elle releva les yeux, fixa sa mère tout au fond de ses prunelles brunes. Les mêmes que les siennes. A l'opposé des glaçons de son petit ami.

« Vladimir m'a touché Maman. Si je n'avais pas caché ma baguette sur moi, je n'aurais pas pu me défendre ce soir. Mais tu n'es pas surprise, n'est-ce pas ? »

Non, bien sûr que non. Les traits fins du visage de sa mère à peine atteints par l'âge ne tressaillirent pas. Aucune émotion ne se laissa deviner. Maria était froide, même avec sa propre fille. Surtout avec sa propre fille.

« Que racontes-tu encore comme sottises, Olga ? Tu es bien trop grande pour de telles fabulations. »

La fille accusa le coup mais n'en montra rien. Maria était froide, distante, tout comme Olga. Elle avait forgé sa fille à son image. Un exemple de perfection et de contrôle permanent.

Olga se retourna de nouveau, balaya du regard les étagères jusqu'à retrouver le bien le plus précieux qui s'y trouvait, seul vestige de ses jeunes années de bonheur. Kolobok était coincé entre deux reliures du XVIIème siècle. Un peu écorné, un peu déchiré, sans doute tâché. Son doigt glissa sur la couverture, accrocha le bord des pages et ouvrit le petit livre pour enfant. Une photo était glissée à l'intérieur. Une Olga riait dans les bras de sa mère. Sa mère souriante, heureuse. Une autre femme.

Ce souvenir lui arracha un sourire nostalgique.

« Je me souviens de notre maison en Sibérie, Maman. » souffla-t-elle. « Je me souviens des hivers si froids que nous ne pouvions pas mettre un pied dehors. Je me souviens de ces années où tu m'aimais Maman. A l'époque, tu m'aimais. L'époque où Nik travaillait au Ministère de Saint-Pétersbourg. Il s'occupait de tout à l'époque. Il n'avait que trois ans de plus que moi, mais tu lui faisais suffisamment confiance pour lui confier les clés Maman. C'est ça qui l'a tué, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as pensé qu'il était prêt. Tu n'avais plus envie de cette vie que tu m'impose aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Mais être le chef d'une famille dont la fortune est aussi colossale… On ne se fait pas que des amis. Ce n'était pas un accident, n'est-ce pas ? Nik est mort pour une simple question d'argent. Ou de vengeance. Tu ne me l'as jamais dit, mais j'en suis sûre. Notre nom, notre fortune… ça a tué ton premier enfant et pourtant… Pourtant ça ne t'a pas empêché de me jeter dans la fosse aux serpents.

\- Ne sois pas stupide, Olga.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide, loin de là. C'est justement ce qui n'a pas marché dans ton plan Maman. Nik a marché, il s'est battu pour les valeurs que tu lui as durement enseignées justement parce qu'il ne connaissait rien de l'amour. Il pensait que cette vie était normale. Qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'ami, pas besoin de liberté. Tu l'as endoctriné là-dedans et ça a marché parce que Nik n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre. Et durant toutes ces années, j'ai reçu tout l'amour que tu ne lui donnais pas. J'ai été ta princesse, ton monde… Tu te souviens Maman ? Tu te souviens lorsque tu venais me chercher en pleine nuit dans mon lit pour me faire sortir dans le froid mordant ? Même toi, tu sortais pied-nus… Tu te souviens des heures que nous avons passé à regarder le ciel étoilé et les aurores boréales ? Moi, je me souviens de chaque détail de mon enfance, Maman. Des contes que tu me lisais aux Medoviks que tu me préparais pour le petit-déjeuner. Je me souviens de nos heures passées à jouer, à rire, à… à vivre. Et puis tout d'un coup, tout à changer. Nik est mort et j'ai perdu ma place de princesse, d'enfant-gâtée. A sept ans, tu m'as imposée de devenir adulte, Maman. Tu m'as enseigné la perfection jusqu'à me briser, Maman. Je suis devenue l'héritière d'un monde que je ne pouvais pas supporter à mon âge. »

Olga retint ses larmes de justesse alors que sa voix manqua de se briser. Elle inspira longuement, roulant compulsivement le livre de conte dans sa main, incapable de savoir si elle rêvait ou si elle avait enfin trouvé le courage de se libérer de ses chaines.

« Nik est mort. J'ai perdu mon frère, mon enfance, et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, tu as fait rentrer cet homme dans nos vies. J'en ai perdu ma mère également. Tu as changé du tout au tout, tu… Tu lui as permis de participer à mes punitions et… J'ai peur de savoir ce que tu fais avec lui. J'ai peur d'avoir compris. Et au fond, j'ai peur pour toi aussi. Tu as bien vu comment les guerres contre Grindelwald et Voldemort ont fini… Comment peux-tu - pouvez-vous espérer réussir de votre côté ? »

Cette fois, sa mère avait tiquée. Une brève contraction de la commissure des lèvres, un haussement de sourcils éclair, Olga avait-elle vu juste ?

« Mais qu'importe. Je ne ferais plus partie de tes plans, de vos manipulations. A partir d'aujourd'hui, Vladimir n'aura qu'une femme sublime pour briller à ses côtés, il n'aura plus la fille parfaite pour charmer les beaux partis. Et ta précieuse dynastie perd sa dernière héritière, Maman. Parce que ce soir, je m'en vais.

\- Et où comptes-tu aller, hein ? »

La remarque avait été moqueuse. Olga frissonna. Elle n'en savait rien. Elle n'avait pas d'amis, elle n'avait pas d'argent, pas de plan. Elle avait toujours vécu dans l'opulence, elle n'avait jamais manqué de rien. Son départ la placerait dans une situation des plus précaires. Elle était terrifiée à la simple pensée de se retrouver seule dehors, au milieu des moldus qu'elle ne connaissait que trop peu. Mais c'était sa seule et unique chance de survie… Ou en tout cas, sa seule chance d'avoir la chance de se reconstruire une vie. Olga inspira une grande quantité d'air pour retrouver une contenance et continuer.

« Je pars Maman. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? La vérité, Maman, c'est que quand Vladimir m'a approchée ce soir, j'ai failli ne rien dire, laisser passer. Lui permettre de tout obtenir de moi. La vérité Maman, c'est que je ne suis plus capable de discerner la bienveillance de la malveillance et surtout, je suis incapable de me dire que je ne mérite pas le mal que l'on me fait. Je suis incapable de refuser qu'on me fasse du mal. Je suis incapable de comprendre qu'on me fait du mal. Et ce n'est pas normal Maman. Et plus encore, ce n'est pas normal, mais ce qui l'est encore moins, c'est que c'est ta faute. C'est toi qui m'a faite ainsi Maman. Tu m'as privée d'encouragements et de félicitations jusqu'à me rendre faible. Tu m'as brisée, Maman. Sans doute pour toujours. Mais tu vois, je l'ai tout de même repoussé. J'ai eu la force et le courage de lui envoyer un sort Maman, et en vulgaire moldu, il n'a eu d'autres choix que de me laisser tranquille. Ce soir, j'ai compris que je n'étais pas totalement morte. Il reste un peu de la petite Olga qui brulait de bonheur dans tes bras. Très peu, juste assez pour que j'ai envie de protéger ce bien si précieux. C'est pour ça que je pars. Je ne te laisserais plus me briser. Je ne te laisserais plus mettre en danger ma vie et mon intégrité, et surtout me priver de ma liberté. Et j'aimerais que tu me laisses partir. J'aimerais faire un pacte avec toi, Maman. Rends-moi ma liberté, je n'ébruiterais rien de mon départ. Rends-moi ma vie et je ne te couvrirais plus de honte, plus jamais. Je cesserais de te résister lorsque je serais loin de toi, je te le promets. Accepte ce pacte, Maman, en dédommagement de tout ce que tu m'as fait. En contrepartie, je te fournirais des excuses à offrir aux curieux pour expliquer mon absence. Je te rendrais fière par mes actes. Tu pourras t'en vanter en société, t'attribuer les mérites de mes victoires et les utiliser pour servir ta cause minable. Accepte ce pacte, Maman. Parce que de toute manière, je pars. C'est ta seule solution pour éviter le scandale et de rendre les choses plus faciles. Je te laisse choisir. »

Olga releva les yeux vers sa mère, à peine étonnée de trouver son visage inchangé. Pas un sentiment, pas un regret, pas une larme. Ce serait la dernière image qu'elle aurait de sa mère. Sans un mot de plus, Olga sortit de la bibliothèque pour rejoindre le hall, saisit une valise dans chaque main, espéra entendre crier son prénom. Elle espéra une dernière fois qu'on la retienne. Que sa mère redevienne celle qu'elle était. Que sa mère se remette enfin à l'aimer. Mais elle savait bien que c'était cause perdue. Elle savait bien que cette version de Maria Romanov était morte en même temps que Nikandri Romanov.

Une dernière hésitation, un dernier soupir, un dernier battement de cœur.

Olga transplana.


End file.
